guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gordon Ecker
Archive RFA Just letting you know that Nog64 has nominated you for adminship. If you're interested in the position, you'll need to indicate your acceptance here GuildWiki:Requests for adminship/Gordon Ecker. Cheers. --Dirigible 12:00, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Yay he accepted ^_^ [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 19:28, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks. -- Gordon Ecker 20:00, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Welcome aboard, sysop. :) —Tanaric 20:19, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Grats, man! -Auron 20:21, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Welcome aboard! --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:31, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::Welcome! -- (gem / talk) 20:37, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Good to have you 'on the team'. :) --Rainith 20:47, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Congrats, look forward to seeing you shake things up ;) --Xasxas256 00:47, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Grats. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:43, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well, they are a little late in coming, but congratulations. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 18:07, 3 April 2007 (CDT) I suggest using the 'rollback' button to quickly revert vandalism. :) -- (gem / talk) 02:52, 3 April 2007 (CDT) completely missed this, damn! good luck gordon! :D — Skuld 16:28, 13 April 2007 (CDT) User:Nog64/Skill Modifiers Quick Reference If you're not busy, I would really like if you head over there and gave any feedback on this. The major concern I have with it that you could help out with is whether or not the format should stay like that or be like a regular quick reference.--Nog64Talk 18:06, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Sp? All these different NPC articles you've created, are they spelled that way in-game? Maybe this is a Canadian/American spelling difference, but it's spelled "mercen'a'''ry" where I live. - 'Krowman' (talk • ) 02:33, 16 April 2007 (CDT) We (sadly) follow American english. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 02:34, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I just checked again, it's spelled mercenary in-game. -- Gordon Ecker 03:04, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :What happens if you cap the shrine, your Mercenary dies, you lose the shrine, then re-cap. Do you get another Mercenary? I haven't really noticed. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:08, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::They die whenever the shrine goes neutral and respawn whenever someone caps the shrine. I believe they also respawn after a while if the shrine doesn't change hands, but I'm not sure. -- Gordon Ecker 03:11, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::K ty. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:14, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Hard mode http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Hard_mode&curid=87252&diff=812266&oldid=809885 You were saying, at the time, that details were tentatively scheduled to be released the wednesday after you wrote that. Just in case you were wondering. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:50, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah. The thing about more information being released on hard mode is from this chat log, but don't remember where I got the date from. -- Gordon Ecker 23:05, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Mind if i copy that "Stop, Hammertime!" userbox? I get a little laugh out of that every time I see it. User boxes I can give you credit of course. Ni. 22:03, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Sure. -- Gordon Ecker 22:08, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Vandalism A user, who is currently logged off has vandalized my talk page because he thinks he is funny. Could you please reverse it? Here is his ip:74.92.251.34 I also think his userpage is User:Black Mage Zammorak Please stop my "friend from doing such bad things to my hard work I put in on my user page 74.92.251.34 12:08, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Done. -- Gordon Ecker 18:55, 23 April 2007 (CDT) unsigned please remember to subst out unsigned templates, otherwise the database will suffer transcluding them on every page load. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:14, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Okay, I'll try to remember that in the future. -- Gordon Ecker 20:35, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just checked the template's what links here list, and it's included nearly 300 times. If this has a significant impact on server resources, a mass replacement would be a good bot task. -- Gordon Ecker 22:05, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Computer trouble Currently, my PC is dead or dying, so I will not have regular computer access until it gets fixed or replaced. -- Gordon Ecker 23:33, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Aw... [[User:Solus| Solus]] 23:47, 28 April 2007 (CDT) __NOEDITSECTION__ You could use something like this :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 23:53, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Fortunately, I appear to have overestimated the problem. I assumed the worst because I've had my current PC for 4~5 years. Anyway, my computer is up and running again. -- Gordon Ecker 01:20, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Wootness :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:19, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :And I had more computer problems over the weekend. It turns out the power supply was failing. I got a replacement and now everything is fine. -- Gordon Ecker 21:39, 14 May 2007 (CDT) bannin Just thought I'd drop in, haven't posted much on your talk page of late. In regards to 81.206.214.63, I probably wouldn't bother banning them myself. Blanking is often just someone testing something and since Skuld wrote "quit it" on their talk page the person hasn't done anything further. Although DNS stuff suggests the IP belongs to a single user I'd probably just let it go, it's the kind of once off vandalism you'll see from an IP address who never comes back to the site. Banning a user is at admin discretion but I just thought you were little too harsh, you've probably seen admins (and sometimes users) leaving these kind of notes on our talk pages before, we all check up on each other ;) Also while I'm checking up on you, why doesn't ranger hero have Magebane Shot? I mean BHA is good but Choking Gas isn't cool any more! :P --Xasxas256 00:55, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :I guess it was excessive. I was patrolling candidates for banning. Removing the notice didn't seem appropriate, as the two separate blankings made vandalism appear more likely than an accident, and I misinterpreted Skuld's "quit it" comment as an affirmation of Stevo101's placement of the ban template due to the timestamp (although examining the history indicates that Skuld's comment was added about a minute before the ban template rather than about 3 hours after). I've changed my preferences to display CDT in the logs to prevent the same mistake in the future. By the way, how do you unblock someone? It's not in the . -- Gordon Ecker 01:49, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hey no dramas, I think people are a bit too quick to put on Ban templates instead of politely pointing to the Sandbox. To unblock, go to and hit unblock. Test it on me if you want, I'm knocking off work now! --Xasxas256 02:04, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::I can't believe I missed that :D. -- Gordon Ecker 02:15, 2 May 2007 (CDT) I would have banned him, editing skill templates plays havok with the caching from what I understand; and you can hardly called blanking all the text on a page (and not looking like he was stopping) "testing". — Skuld 02:27, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Anyway, if it was intentional vandalism, the user is on a fixed IP and the user does the same thing in the future, both the block and their previous edits will be in the logs, and if the user is on a variable IP we can't really do anything. -- Gordon Ecker 02:42, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ULC GW:ULC does not apply to specific sets of armor, since they're called "Blah-blah Armor" in game. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:25, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :They're called "Blah-blah ", and the update notes use armor rather than Armor. -- Gordon Ecker Gordon Ecker 01:31, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::Having just briefly seen the armour name change game update note as the massive move log, isn't it worthwhile keeping the old names as redirects in case someone looks up the previous names? If I'm on the wrong track I'm sorry but I just had a quick look before I knock off work, which is now :) --Xasxas256 02:03, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::I'm keeping the original names as redirects. I'm only deliting the redirects from the gallery subpages. -- Gordon Ecker 02:06, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah makes sense, I didn't want to hang around after work on a Friday to check what you were doing so I thought I'd just give you a message. Have a good weekend when it finally starts for you, you backwards American? Are you a Yank? You need to fill in GuildWiki talk:Administrators so I know what the appropriate insult for you is! --Xasxas256 02:11, 25 May 2007 (CDT) wait but the first moves you made have Armor not armor... move em again or screw em?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 02:26, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :I started using armor instead of Armor because I noticed that Bexor was doing it, and that it should be armor rather than Armor based on GW:ULC and the update notes. I'll get back to the earlier ones named Armor once I'm done with the rest of them, assuming no one beats me to it. -- Gordon Ecker 02:31, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::I'm done for tonight. I believe all the names are up to date, although some most still capilalise armor. I'll continue tomorrow if someone doesn't beat me to it. -- Gordon Ecker 03:46, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::I laugh at those fools from the official wiki. They haven't even started this lol. Good work. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 04:06, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Fools like, er, Bexor and Gordon Ecker for example? :D --'Snograt' talk here 13:23, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::::For the most part, the most prolific editors there are also significantly prolific editors here. It's funny how that works. —Tanaric 13:37, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Indeed, these are people on a mission, and my hat goes off to them. If I only had the time (and skill) :) -'Snograt' talk here 13:57, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'll be out for a couple of hours. I'll finish the Warrior and Ranger ULC moves when I get back. -- Gordon Ecker 21:58, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Okay, all of the renamed Prophecies sets have been moved to their new names and converted to lowercase. I'll leave the Ascended / Elite Factions armor sets and the case for armor that hasn't been renamed to the bots. -- Gordon Ecker 02:53, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Hmmm. All? Monk armor still exhibits a mixture of both. I'm mid-way through fixing the broken links to existing ones, but I don't want to bring the rest inline with gw:ulc until the pages they linked to are moved. I'm putting { {move} } tags on them in the meantime. --BlueNovember 11:47, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Sorry, all of the Prophecies sets whose names have been changed have been moved to the new names and converted to lowercase. -- Gordon Ecker 19:56, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Delete armor Hi. Most people didn't edit the page that link to the old name. Now you deleted all those page without checking if they linked to somewhere. Many link were broken this way.—'├ Aratak ┤' 20:59, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :I've only been deleting the gallery subpages and the talk page redirects. -- Gordon Ecker 21:01, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::And those page have link to them like Assassin Ancient Armor/Female have still have 2 pages that link to it.—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:02, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::Sorry, I'm checking for links now. -- Gordon Ecker 21:04, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Corsair Guild Lord I tried to confirm the skills of a Corsair Guild Lord with a SoC. It doesn't work. The game doesn't consider it as a boss. As you are the one who changed the article from monster to boss, any objection I change it to monster ? Thanks. --Uber Any 13:33, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :I don't have any objection. -- Gordon Ecker 20:19, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :: Done. --Uber Any 04:06, 5 June 2007 (CDT) are they there forever? Are they functioning like that in game or is it only the text description still. If its just the text description, the pages should not be modified yet. -- Xeon 22:38, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm testing it right now ... -- Gordon Ecker 22:44, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think there is just mass confusion atm, it seems to be a test site leak from reading game update talk. -- Xeon 22:46, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::The changes to Fast Casting have not taken effect. -- Gordon Ecker 22:48, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Neither have the changes to Spawning Power. -- Gordon Ecker 22:58, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::As I said on the update talk page long ago, they were just taken from alpha. Pages shouldn't have been changed besides the update article since it's pretty clear they would fix the problems. --Fyren 00:13, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::I think we should still have a note to aknowledge that the in-game description is currently wrong. -- Gordon Ecker 00:42, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::It was reverted... -- Xeon 00:44, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Okay, I'll revert the relevant articles on the official wiki if someone hasn't beaten me to it. -- Gordon Ecker 00:47, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Userbox "This user believes that recruiting... ...ANet agrees with 'me." It's not a big thing, but I just can't avoid to note it. Do you intentionally switch to first person 'view' in the last sentence, or do you actually mean him, like this: ... ANet agrees with '''him? Yaki 08:39, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :It was an overlight, I just fixed it, thanks for pointing it out. -- Gordon Ecker 23:01, 11 June 2007 (CDT) eyes in cantha Could you correct the wording in the game updates/20070524 note you just changed because I can't tell if it is supposed to say that those guys do still craft eyes or were the only guys who used to and don't craft them anymore. Because if they still do, then doesn't that mean that you can craft eyes in canthna? Even though Poki just changed the words, it still doesn't read right and I'm not sure what the actual case is. Thanks.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:47, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, I originally intended to write "crafters who used to craft eyes now craft Auras instead", however the elite armor crafters, who did not craft Elementalist headgear earlier, also craft Auras, so I changed the wording, but I forgot to proofread it. The note has been corrected. -- Gordon Ecker 19:03, 15 June 2007 (CDT)